Cairlyn's ticklish nightmare
by Guardianrebel18
Summary: Kaitlyn relieves her nightmare in the worst way possible a shredder kidnapped and interrogates the young ticklish girl


It has been four years since I and my best friend Zach were kidnapped by the Don Turtelli.

I was now a senior in New York City high school and I was set to graduate in just a month.

I was a tall and skinny 5'7 blonde flat chested girl and only weighed 90 lbs. I was so skinny due to being obsessed with my body since sIwas a gymnast and a track and field runner for the school and was the fastest runner, also I tried to keep in shape in order to fight any bad guys I might encounter while going on missions with the turtles.

Me and Zach were now a couple of the past four years. Since they were kidnapped, we realized how close the bond was between us and we began dating.

However, just as before, Zach and I were part of the Turtle team and were still considered honorary turtles and went on many low-risk missions together.

Today, was any other ordinary day for me as I left for NY High. Well, one exception, Today was a very hot day, temperatures were soaring into the mid 90's and with the humid airmass, heat indecies were well over 100 which was completely abnormal since it was only the middle of may! Because it was so hot, I was only wearing short short jeans exposing my thin legs. I wanted to surprise Zach, a tank top that exposed her firm and skinny stomach from just above belly button until my jeans. I planned to go out with him after school which is why I chose such a skimpy outfit as well. I had never had sex before, and I had not even masturbated before my life as I was too busy studying or going on missions with the turtles

Just as I got on the M115 Bus to go home and just after I inserted my Student MetroCard, my T-phone went off and when she opened it, it said "urgent! meet us in the turtle cave!"

She rode the bus three stops and did not take it all the way home, she got off at the 3rd Stop and went into the sewers to join up with the turtles.

When she arrived, she discovered what her mission was; she was to infiltrate shredder's headquarters and spy on the Foot's illegal activities.

This is the highest rank Mission I have ever gone on before and I was one step closer to being a fully realized kunoichi, however, I had a huge fear of the Shredder and this is why the mission was chosen for me as to become a kunoichi one has to conquer their fears. Running into Shredder was actually such a huge fear of mine that I had nightmares of what would happen if he captures me.

As part of the test, I was to go alone as the Foot was expecting the turtles, not a tall, hot, skinny and socially awkward blonde teen.

As I left, a I didn't realize it at the time, but unfortunately a foot bot saw me leave the turtle cave and transmitted the video to Shredder's hideout.

Shredder's POV

"So, the turtles are sending little girls to spy on us, we are going to teach this little skinny blonde bitch that YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE SHREDDER AND GET TO LIVE TO TELL ABOUT IT!"

I was thinking of what I would do to her when I captured her and some of the thoughts would definitely dirty. And I even had a huge erection just thinking about it.

Caitlyn's POV

After 5 minutes of walking, I arrived at the compound and as soon as I entered the compound through a backdoor comma I felt a hand go over her face and smelled a pungent scent and everything went dark.

When I came to, I noticed that I still couldn't see and when I tried to move my arms and I noticed that they were above my head and my legs when I tried to move them were spread out in front of her. I could also feel cold air on all of her body, indicating that I was completely naked. I began crying into my gag as I realized that my biggest fear was now coming to right in front of me, but I promised myself that I was going to remain strong and not given to such a monster.

Shredder told me as he caressed my skinny body, " little bitch, if you think you can just come here and spy on us, you got a whole other thing coming. Now that you're here, we're going to send those little turtle brats a lesson through you. And this lesson will involve the Turtles never seeing you again, little girl! I could end you right now and right here, but I can't let a little thing like you go to such waste. We're going to play with you before we get rid of you. And if you're nice, I will either consider sparing you or making your demise as quick and painless as possible, but if you resist you will feel pain unlike anything you've ever felt in your life and we will torture you like this for weeks before we end you, or we may just keep you as a toy for the rest of your life it's up to you. Cooperate and be rewarded or struggle and suffer. Just so you can get my point across to you, this is what will happen if you do not listen to me."

The moment the shredder said that, 5 powerful laser beams hit my body. Two on my flat chested nipples, one in my pussy and two on her feet. This was the most powerful tickling sensation I had ever felt and that was just from one beam hitting One of my feet! The tickling I was going through now with hundreds of times more intense than what she went through at the hands of Don Tortelli.

little girl, I know your biggest weakness is tickling, Don Tortelli told me personally your biggest weakness! Not only that, but my bots were able to scan your brain waves to decipher to your dreams when you sleep and it seems you've been having nightmares of me doing things to your skinny little body. And if you don't give me what I want, I will not only do the things that I have discovered that occurred to you in your nightmares, but I will do things that are far worse! prepare for your doom little skinny girl!

Then, before I was able to say anything, Shredder himself began to tickle my skinny body. And he even briefly began fingering my pussy, making it all moist and wet for the first time in my life.

He began by tickling each rib and even tickled and went inside the ribs into the hollows of my armpits.

He then began blowing rasberries on my belly button, taking me further into hysterics.

Then he said, "If you won't tell me where the turtles are, I won't show you any Mercy!"

I told him, "A...as I said before I...I will never betray the turtles or my friends!"

"Then, little girl you are doomed!"

Then, it appeared to me as if I was watching from above myself get tortured. The moment I saw that, the shredder said, "The blindfold is actually a small screen that displays the cameras above you so you can see yourself get tortured from above!

Then, the laser firing into my pussy stopped.

He told me, "Because you disobeyed me, I will torture you unlike anything you have seen or even heard of before!"

I said with unrelenting resolve, "I will never tell you where the turtles are you horrible pathetic excuse of a man, do your worst!"

"With pleasure!" Growled thd obviously enraged shredder.

Then, the shredder pulled down his pants took his 14" penis and prepared to shove it inside my pussy.

"NO, PLEASE I... AM I AM A VIRGIN, YOU CAN'T I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE I WILL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT!"

"Too late little girl, you should have thought about that earlier before you crossed me!"

Before I was able to say anything, Shredder plunged his 14 inch member straight into my pussy and all of a sudden everything became red from the pain of my hymen being ripped and blood splattered all over.

As he began raping me, he also began tickling her stomach and belly button while the lasers were still tickling her flat nipples and her feet. All of this was too much for my body to take and I had a huge orgasm, my first ever and the juices for my pussy squirted all over Shredder thighs, penis, and torso

Now little girl, it's time for you to meet you doom! You will die as you are not only being tickle-fucked, but electrocuted!"

Then, the shredder was still tickle-fucking me, he extended his claws over my body and electrical bolts began forming on the tips of his fingers and they flew at me amd I began to scream as I was electrocuted. I have never before felt any pain like that before and it was many times worse than even the worst nightmares I had about Shredder. As I was electrocuted, and tickle-fucked, I had another orgasm, but the pain was so severe from the shocks, that the orgasm didn't even register in my mind as the pain was much more noticeable than any pleasure. Just before everything went dark I had a crazy wave pass of me and I realized I had come and then come and then come and then come, I came like 10 times nonstop until I blacked out soon, my body began to smoke as the bolts began frying the outside of my skin.

Then, the bolts temporarily stopped. And just like a famous scene from Star Wars Return of the Jedi, just like Emperor Palpatine told Luke, the shredder told the same thing to me. "Young Caitlyn, now you will die!"

Then, the shredder released mind-numbing powerful electrical bolts on my very skinny and athletic body. Just as everything began about to go dark for me, a loud noise was heard and the bolts suddenly stopped and Shredder groaned loudly and fell head first on the floor then not moving a millimeter!

Then, allowed voice rang out, "Caitlyn, Caitlyn are you all right!"

Then, I cried, "Zack, I'm down here help me, get me out of here it hurts so much!

Zack and the turtles came down to me who and I was crying uncontrollably both from the pain I experienced and from my virginity that was taken away by that evil monster.

After being rushed emergency room and being treated for 2nd and 3rd degree burns, I was released from the hospital and even given the key to the city for her heroics in taking down the shredder and making the city once again free from this evil extremist.

Soon after, all of the foot soldiers were captured in each were given 20 to 30 years in prison on terrorism-related charges as the foot plan to blow up the new World Trade Center having ISIS take the blame and hoping to kick Muslims out of this country and start a genocide and Third World War as the shredder turned out was part of an elite group of Japanese and German World War II ancestors who were related to the conspirators who wished that the axis had won instead of the allies. The foot was allied with the old guard of the Nazis who had escaped to Argentina and they were planning to start a third world war like in the film the sum of all fears to create a fascist National socialist dictatorship in America.

Fast forward 5 years later, Me and Zack got married and have a beautiful 2 year old girl named Samantha. I now want to be a politician with hopes of not only ending religious and political hatred, but making sure Americans and non-citizens that they have a roof over their head and three Square meals per day


End file.
